GTA: 1 Bloody Night Too Many
by Bomber1
Summary: Josh Crater works for the Yakuza but has only one thing on his mind. Killing The head of the Leone Family.


GTA: 1 Bloody Night Too Many.  
  
Josh Crater sat down on the park bench and lit up a cigarette. After a few puffs he heard sirens coming down the street. Josh turned his head and saw a blue ford and 2 cop cars chasing it. Josh laughed then took a few more puffs of his cigarette. Josh looked up in the sky and was in deep thought. He remembered the time when he had his wife and kids. Josh remembered the smiles on their faces when he came out of prison and the smile on his wife's face when he said he would never commit criminal offence again. Then it all rushed back to him when the head of the Leone family killed them all in front of his eyes. How they had tied his wife to a table and shot her in the head. How they had stabbed his children and made them suffer a long death. A tear trickled down his cheek but he wiped it off. Josh finished his cigarette and walked back to his car. He got in and started the engine. He turned on the radio to calm him down and started driving. He turned into Ocean view then got on to the highway. After 20 minutes he got back to his house and opened the front door. He threw his keys on the table and went up to his bedroom. He kissed a picture of his wife and kids and came back down stairs again. He took his jacket off and hung it up. He turned on the television and then went into the kitchen. He open up the fridge and got a can of beer out. He opened it and went and sat down in the front room. He sipped his beer and turned on the news. News Reporter: It has been another terrible day of gang war as the Leone family and the Yakuza still battle over the streets of liberty city. 3 Yakuza members have been killed. Josh then started listening closely. News Reporter: An eyewitness said that the 3 Yakuza members were having coffee in a café when 5 men in a black car drove up and jumped out. The men then started firing at the Yakuza members. The men were later recognised as Leone members. The Yakuza members started returning gunfire but were over powered by the men and were shot to death. The Leone members then jumped back in the car and drove off. All I can say is that this gang war is not over yet. This has been the 10 o'clock news. Goodnight. Josh started drinking his beer quickly. After he finished the beer he tuned off the television and went upstairs. He mumbled tomorrow is gonna be a long day to himself before getting in bed. The alarm went off at 7 o'clock in the morning as Josh climbed out of bed. He went in the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He washed and put on some fresh clothes. He put on his jacket and picked up his keys. He went out the front door and shut it. He unlocked his car and got in. He started the engine then turned on the radio. He put it on CD as Keep Rollin started up by Limp Biscuit. "Now I know you'll be lovin this shit right here L-I-M-P Biscuit is right here" roared in the background as he turned it up full blast. He crossed the Calahan Bridge to Staunton Island. "Joltin for the fix with the limp biscuit mix. Where the fuck you at punk, shut the fuck up and back the fuck up before we fuck this track up" could be heard as Josh pulled up into the warehouse. He stopped the car, turned off the engine and CD player and climbed out. He locked his car as he walked through the maze like building before getting to the office. He walked in and Alex Bronner was standing there. Alex: Word is the boss is fukin pissed after what happened yesterday. Josh: Yeagh well I don't blame him. Alex: I would not get on the wrong side of him this morning. Josh: I'm not gonna be here for long. I am here to find out what I am doing then I am gone. Alex: You got it fukin easy. I have to stay here all day and count cocain orders. At that moment the head of the Yakuza Kurk Stint walked in with a pissed off look on his face. Kurk: Crater you here to find out what you doing. Josh: Yeagh. Kurk: A Container Ship of UZI's is coming into the docks this afternoon. I want you to be there with the hit squad and 3 trucks. You get those guns and bring them back here. Don't fuck this up Crater. If the Leone's turn up take them out. We don't want them interfering in our affairs. Not just yet any way. Josh: Sure. Josh walks out the office felling calm. He goes to the equipment room and suits up. He takes a M15 rifle and walks over to the other side of the warehouse and goes into the Hit Squad office. They are playing poker. Josh: Were hitting a Container ship this afternoon. Get suited up and ready. 


End file.
